Zt-freak's Comics: Kane's Adventure
Zt-freak's Comics: Kane's Adventure is the second volume of the Zt-freak's Comics series. Plot summary After the events of Zt-freak's Comics - Part 1, Kane meets Ukelele Pichu and they decide to go on a jouney together and Kane becomes a pokémon trainer. However, the Powerpuff Girls and Nod Seperatists want to kill Kane. Kane and Ukelele Pichu meet Janice "SCM" who is an elite shadow trooper of the Brotherhood of Nod, and she serves as an supporting character and parent figure for Kane for the rest of the story. Kane managed to successfully get all 8 Gym Badges and became the Pokémon Champion. List of episodes # Coalition Since the spread of tiberium appears to be uncontrollable, Kane decides to work together with GDI. Lots of Nod troopers don't agree and kick their own messiah out of the brotherhood. And Zeratul appears for no reason. # Nuke Kane reads his to do list and nukes Geert Wilders' house again. # Kane's Waffles Kane goes to his waffle stand and meets Ukelele Pichu there. They decide to go on an adventure together. # A Wild Encounter Kane and Ukelele Pichu encounter Sawk, but they lose. # Reactore Kane and Ukelele Pichu encounter a reactore, and Kane catches reactore. # Contracted Bubbles informs Kane that he has to sign the contract to make to Nod-GDI alliance official. But Kane gets attacked by Nod troopers just as he is about to put a pen on the paper. # Cyborg Conference Dr. Brackman calls Kane and asks him if Kane wants to join Brackman at the CyborgCon 2011. Kane refuses, but gets distracted and accidentally drives to Townsville. # Oops, I did it again Kane just manages to get away fron the Powerpuff Girls, but while he holds his middle finger to Buttercup he accidentally drives into a zerg pit. # Kekekeke Kane jumps into a ravine with his van as zergs are chasing his van (because of the Belgian waffle scent). # Grand Theft Kane Because his van got destroyed in a crash, Kane goes GTA and steals a car, only to be followed by the car owner on a motorcycle. Kane crashes though a building wall, where Janice just sat. Janice immediately starts following Kane in her Shadow Suit. # Dogfight While gliding in the air, Janice fights a mutalisk and a Nod Seperarist Shadow. # Operation Overlord Janice manages to get inside the car with Kane and Pichu and they encounter the Zerg Overmind. They decide to just drive past it. # Marooned Kane and the rest get surrounded by Nod Seperarist, and a huge fight starts. Pichu uses his ukelele to smash enemies skulls. # Flower Power Kane finds the first gym, which is grass type. it is a double battle against Treehead and Flowerass. Treehead uses Thanox and Flowerass uses Dropbloom. Pichu faints, but Janice suddenly transforms into a zoroark and uses fire blast to win the battle. # The Obelisk of the Cult Kane and the team find a man who warns them about a weapon that the Nod Seperatists are developing. A modification of the Obelisk of Light that fuses Nod's energy with Scrin power. Kane and the team immediately go on investigation and eventually find the obelisk. The Obelost of the Cult spawns a fusion of Janice and a scrin ravager, this hybrid is called Dark Janice. After a fight, Dark Janice throws Kane far away and then flees. # Nukebit Kane and the team go to a pokémon center and meet Dr. Nastidious there. Nastidious gives Kane Nukebit. # I have fury Kane faces off against the second gym leader: Fawful. Fawful is specialised in Psychic pokémon. However, Dark Janice appears and steals the badge. Janice and Dark Janice fight over the badge, and Dark Janice seems to win. Kane decides to use his shadow suit that he hadn't used in years. Kane barely fits in the suit and the belt springs open, with the buckle hitting Dark Janice's head. Kane takes the badge and says: "Fore!". # The WBC Gym Zt-freak is busy drawing comics and Donny asks if Zt-freak can draw a Legend of Zelda comic. Daniël randomly replies with: "chicken nugget". Donny reacts on Daniël with the phrase: "Don't do so imbecile!". Kane enters the WBC building and Zt-freak, Donny, Daniël and Monkaap wonder what Kane is doing there. Kane exclaims that he is looking for the Gym leaders of the WBC Gym. Zt-freak then says: "Ah, I'm about to draw you, going through the gym, don't worry you'll find it." breaking the fourth wall. Kane realises that Zt-freak is responsible for all the stuff he's been through and loudly says: "I hate you!!". At that moment Halil passed by and heard Kane yelling, so he sent Kane to room 112. After kane furiously goes to 112, everything seemed to be like normal and Daniël exclaims: "chicken nugget" and Donny asks if Zt-freak can draw a Legend of Zelda comic again. # Daniël battle While Kane is in 112, Janice goes to the gym and Daniël is the first trainer she has to battle. Daniël sends out his carracosta, Turbo D. Janice fights with Pichu. While Janice and Daniël are having a battle, Kane is allowed to leave 112 and manages to enter room 002, where the Gym Leaders are. Kane realises that room 002 is an actual gym. Hugo says to Kane that Kane has to visualise what he is doing and accordingly prepare. Back to Janice. Janice has transformed into her zoroark form and Daniël transformed into a winged cat-skunk. While Daniël is looking in his RPG inventory he finds a chicken nugget but sees that it's already over the expiry date and throws it away. The nugget lands in Donny's soup, and Donny freaks out and knocks both Daniël and Janice out. # Eus Eus Eus Kane and the team reach the gym leaders: David and Eus. David uses atomos and Eus uses chemoxic. Kane uses Ukelele Pichu and Tsar Bomba. Kane wins the battle and Tsar Bomba evolves from nukebit into nukelord. After the battle Blossom and Buttercup appear and Kane immediately shoots at them but misses, destroying a window in the process, Halil was standing behind Kane. # Nintendo Kane and the team find the fourth gym and easily beat the gym leader: Shigeru Miyamoto. # Space Marines Zeratul asks if Kane can help him in an attempt to stop the Seperatists. Kane and Janice get in Terran Marine armour and start a stealth mission in a Temple of Nod. They successfully defeat every seperarist in the building. But a sniper of Hex-5 shoots Kane in the head. Kane collapses and Zeratul quickly takes him away. # You can't kill the Messiah While everyone including Zeratul thinks Kane is dead. Janice gets the function as new leader of Nod. However Kane is alive and he has a plan to stop Hex-5. # Master of Disguise Janice thinks she found Kane, but it turned out to be Hex-5. Hex-5 captures Janice. # Quantum Network Hex-5 doesn't know that Janice has a Quantum Relocator with her, she doest even know it herself. Kane however does know, and warps Janice to the Minecraft Universe. # Plague Inc. Dr. Nastidious is working with the test chamber. Then suddenly the Plague Doctor appears. Nastidious asks: "Who the hell are you?" to which the Plague Doctor replies: "I am the Plague Doctor" # Just Jealous Plague Doctor randomly appears and asks Zt-freak is he has plague. Zt-freak says: "no", and Daniël says: "You're just jealous!". Plague Doctor comes to the conclusion that Daniël has the plague. And then Tim comes and says: "No, he has aids." # Goodbye Hex-5 Zeratul kills the Powerpuff Girls. Hex-5 laughs, and says that if Zeratul kills him, he will kill Janice. At that moment Austin Carter informs that Janice is gone. Kane and Janice get to Hex-5. Kane says: "You go to the Plague House" and shoots Hex-5 with an aids infected bullet. Plague Doctor locks Justin Bieber, Daniël and Hex-5 up in the Aids House. # The Badge of Bad Hair The fifth Gym Leader is Geert Wilders. Wilders is easily beaten by Kane. # Return to Base Janice managed to get to the fifth gym and is going to the sixth gym. There she returns to Kane and Pichu. The sixth gym is located in one of Bowser's castles. Dr. Brackman owns the Pokémon Center in Bowser's castle. # Sixth Gym This episode is lost. But we can confirm that Kane obtained the badge. # Master of Escape Hex-5 escapes the Aids House and Plague Doctor and Rosalina are hunting him down. # Rematch Kane and the team arrive at the zeventh gym. Zt-freak and Daniël are the gym leaders. after Kane got the badge, Hex-5 suddenly appears on Nyan Cat and Kane immediately shoots Hex-5. However Hex-5 used a Quantum Relocator on Kane and the team and teleported them to the End. # Herobrine Zeratul appears to also have been teleported to the End. And his dark powers don't work. The only way to get back is by request to the Enderdragon. # The Reaping Zeratul finds Herobrine and successfully defeats him. Kane and the rest get teleported to the seventh gym. Which is against a GDI robot nicknamed "the Reaper". The GDI robot specialises in nuclear type pokémon. # Pen The final gym leader is a Gooma drawn with pen. Kane points this out ant breaks the fourth wall. # South Ossetia Pichu asks Kane if he has a driving licence. Kane says yes, but it seems that it's only for South Ossetia. # The Champion The Champion is a Nod Seperatist leader. Kane defeats him in an epic battle and Pichu evolves into Pikachu. But then Slenderman appears and attacks Kane and Janice. Janice is fatally injured. Category:Zt-freak's Comics